Return To Sleepaway Camp (2008) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = June 28, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Bella |dull_machete: = Frank |profanity = Yes}} Overview In 2003, Alan is a boy who is at a summer camp at Camp Manabe. The movie shows that Alan is a bully, who in turn is bullied by other kids. Among his abusers are his stepbrother Michael and his friends Vinny and T.C., and the girls at the camp, mainly a girl named Bella. Several boys are lighting farts one night. Alan tries, and after failing, he threatens the other boys, but is soon stopped by camp counselor, Randy. In the dining hall, Alan gets into a violent confrontation with Randy after he complains about the food. Ronnie, a counselor (from the original) who is nice to everyone including Alan, allows Alan to get something else to eat, but Alan gets in trouble with cook Mickey. Alan throws a butcher knife at Mickey and the camp owner, Frank, argues with Alan. Alan runs away, with Michael chasing him. In the kitchen, Mickey is killed after being held above and dumped into the deep fryer. His body is dumped in the trash compactor. During the social, Alan is fooled by campers Terry, nicknamed "Weed", Spaz, and Stan into smoking dried cow manure, which makes him cough and fall on Stan's crotch, earning him the nickname "Blowjob." After the social, Weed is tied to his chair and gasoline is squirted down his throat. The killer tapes his mouth shut with a “Drugs are for dummies” sticker and pokes a hole through it with a lit cigarette, causing his insides to explode. Ronnie suspects the murders that happened twenty years ago are happening again, but Frank states the murders were accidental. A week later, Alan manages to convince two girls, Karen and Marie, to go to his "secret hideout". Michael makes Alan look like he skinned frogs, and Karen and Marie run away. Alan catches up to Karen to try and explain what happened, but T.C. gives Alan a wedgie and he falls in the water. Later that night Michael, T.C. and Marie force Karen to lure Alan to the back of the stage, where they take his clothes off, tie him up, blindfold him and embarrass him at the social. Ronnie suspects that counselor Petey is the killer for always being nearby when Alan is in trouble. After returning to his cabin, Frank is knocked unconscious with a hammer and wakes up with his head inserted in a birdcage. The killer opens the birdcage and places two rats inside the cage. The rats eat through his head and down into his intestines. Randy and his girlfriend Linda go to the pump house to have sex. Whilst Randy urinates, the killer ties him to a tree, using fishing line to wrap around his penis. Upon returning, Linda panics after hearing Randy placate the killer and drives off in the jeep, but the fishing line is tied to the jeep and tears off Randy's penis. Linda crashes after driving through a wrapped barbed wire line, which wraps around her face. After Spaz visits T.C., a wooden spear comes through a hole in the floor while T.C. is looking into it and gouges his eye out, whereas he forces it through his head by walking into a wall. Ronnie and another camper, Jenny, find Frank dead and begin rounding up everyone. Bella goes to her cabin, where she finds that the bunk above her has been replaced with a board with spikes. The killer jumps down from the rafters and lands on the top bunk, causing the spikes to impale and kill Bella. T.C. and Bella are found dead and Ricky Thomas, Angela's cousin, is called by Sheriff Jerry. Karen runs through the camp. She finds Randy and Linda dying before bumping into the killer and fainting. Karen wakes up with a rope hanging from a basketball hoop tied around her neck. The killer flips a switch to raise the net, causing Karen to be lifted off the ground. Michael arrives, causing the killer to run off, and lowers the net. After Karen tells him she thinks Alan is the killer, Michael grabs a croquet mallet and runs to Alan's secret hideout, where he finds Alan, and starts beating Alan with the mallet. However, the real killer appears behind Michael as the screen fades to black. Ronnie, Ricky and Jenny find a badly wounded Alan. Sheriff Jerry walks up, explaining through his mechanical voice box that the victims never learned, were always so mean all the time, thought they could do whatever they want and get away with it, and they got what they deserved. The killer is revealed to be Sheriff Jerry, who in turn reveals himself to be the real Angela Baker, the murderer from the first movie, which causes Ronnie to say "I knew it was you!" Jenny finds something on the ground and runs away screaming. Ronnie and Ricky investigate and find Michael skinned alive on the ground. The film ends with Angela laughing maniacally before suddenly stopping and staring evilly into the camera. Following the credits, three weeks prior to film, Angela escaped from the psychiatric clinic. She causes a brake fluid leak in a car and flags down Sheriff Pete, the real sheriff. She murders him by dropping the car on his head and steals his clothes to become the new sheriff. Deaths Counted Deaths *Mickey - Head deep-fried in cooking oil. *Weed - Blew the fuck up from a gas fire. *Frank - Face eaten by rats offscreen. *T.C. - Wooden stake through the eye & head. *Bella - Crushed under a bed of nails. *Randy - Castrated w/ fishing line and jeep. *Linda - Head turned into a Cactus Jack Weapon. *Michael (who?) - Skinned alive. *Sheriff Pete - Head crushed under car. Category:Kill Counts